Bubble Guppies and The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart/Transcript
This is the transcript of Bubble Guppies and The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart. Transcript #1 * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Good evening, now the first thing I would like to say is-- Look out! That's crazy, where are you going with that thing?! (chuckles) Oh look. How do you like that? I thought that was motorcycle coming at me and it was the spotlight was hitting me, cause I'm the professor gonna give a lecture. (chuckles) Well, anyway. Let me introduce myself. How do you do? I am Professor Ludwig Von Drake, and I gotta say it's such a wonderful day in Christopher Robin's room and I can't wait for him to... Huh, oh, that's strange. Christopher Robin! Are you there? Oh how embarrassing. (then Pooh, Gil and Bubble Puppy pop out of the book) I wonder where he could be? (then Tigger, Janja and Rango pop out of the book) * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, Christopher Robin! (then Tigger helps pull Piglet out of the book) * Piglet: Where could he be? * Gil: Sure beats me Piglet. * Janja: Yeah, Christopher Robin's room is quiet. * Rango: A little too quiet. * Tigger: Well, he should be here by now. School is out at 3 as I remember-ize it. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Um, well, everyone I hate to disappoint you but-- I don't think Christopher Robin has arrived home yet. * Gil: Oh bummer. * Janja: Oh darn it. * Rango: Oh not cool. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother, and I was really hoping he might read us a story. * Tigger: Hey, I got an idea: maybe if we find Christopher Robin's little booky thing that he writes stuff down in... * Janja: Booky thing? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: I think Tigger means Christopher Robin's journal. * Janja: Oh right. Uh, what's a journal? * Winnie the Pooh: If we might ask? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Oh well, a journal is a book in which you write daily entrees about things that happen to you. You can also doodle in a journal or just to write down you're thoughts or feelings. * Tigger: Yeah, that. And if I could just find it we'll look up today. * Winne the Pooh: And we'll be able to see what's happening to Christopher Robin right now. Ho, ho. * Gil: Of course, and if we look in Christopher Robin's journal... * Rango: We'll go where's he at. * Winnie the Pooh: What a wonderful idea, Tigger. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Um, well, Tigger, Gil, Rango, Pooh. You know, I'm not sure that's how a journal works. * Piglet: Oh yes. I'm not at all sure that's right either. * Janja: You know, it does feel wrong. (suddenly they're friends starting throwing stuff until...) * Piglet: Oh my. Pooh, Tigger, Gil, Rango! Look. That looks like me. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Well, I think it is you Piglet. It seems that Christopher Robin has marked his favorite stories about each one of his friends with bookmarks. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh that's us. * Gil: Yeah. All of us. * Piglet: Ooh that's very nice. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, I can't wait to hear a story you guys. I do wish Christopher Robin would get here. * Piglet: Well, uh, uh, Mr. Narrator. Eh- Do you think Christopher Robin would mind if we read a few stories while we're waiting? * Janja: Please? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Well, I don't think he would mind. * Piglet: Then I think we should read the one about Pooh first. Seeing as he's the very first one who wanted to hear a story. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Alright, then let's stop chatting and start listening. (opens the book) Transcript #2 * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: And that is the story of how Pooh and Gil went on an adventure only to find that sometimes the best adventures are your own backyard. And where they also learned even our most familiar favorite friends and places can become new all over again. * Piglet: If you can see them in a new way. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Exactly Piglet. * Janja: Say I wonder where Gil and Tigger went? (then...) * Tigger: Hello, hello! * Gil: Come here little journal book thingy that you write in thing! * Tigger and Gil: Come out, come out, wherever you are! * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Uh, Tigger, Gil, I do believe... * Piglet: Oh dear, you two, you seem to be making an awful mess and it was so clean in here before. * Tigger: What? This? * Gil: We are not making a mess. * Tigger: We are doing a very scientifical search. It's just so much harder to find stuff when it's all put away, you know. Now let me see now. Let me see. (then Molly pops out of the book) * Molly: Gilly? * Gil: Molly! (Molly swims towards Gil) What are you doing here? * Molly: Looking for you and I know someone else who were doing the same thing. (then Cheezi and Chungu who also popped out of the book) * Cheezi and Chungu: Janja! (hug him) * Chungu: We thought we never see you again. * Janja: Oh, come on, fur brains. We wasn't gone that long. * Gil: Yeah, we're in the middle of searching for Christopher Robin's journal. * Cheezi: Uh, what's that? * Rango: It's a book where you write down your thoughts. * Piglet: And Tigger thinks clean is not the best way to find things. * Tigger: Well, hello? It isn't, plus it's a very scientifical search. Now where was I? (realizes what he was trying to do) Oh yeah. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Well, eh, Tigger. Why don't I read another story while we're waiting? The one about Piglet looks interesting. * Tigger: Oh, good idea there, Mr. Narrator. Please read the way. * Piglet: Yes, thank you Mr. Narrator, please do. I love to hear a story about me. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Alright, alright and away we go. (opens the book) Transcript #3 * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: And that is the story of the day Piglet and Molly were Tiggers for a day and found that everyone of us is unique. Which means that we're each special in our own way. We each have our way of talking, thinking,... * Gil: Don't forget swimming. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Ah, yes. Swimming,... * Janja: What about Laughing? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Yup. Laughing,... * Tigger: And bouncing. Cause I'm the only one you know. Hoo hoo. * Molly: You sure are Tigger. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Yes, it's true. But we're each and every one of us the only one. * Piglet: Even me? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Yes Piglet. (then Kessie pops out of the book) * Kessie: Hey, where have you guys been? I've been flying around everywhere looking for you. (then Goby pops out of the book) * Goby: Hey, guys. What's up? * Winnie the Pooh: We've been waiting for Christopher Robin and we're reading stories he's marked with bookmarks about each one of us. Ho, ho. The first one was about me. * Molly: And the second one was about Piglet. * Kessie: Really, is there one about me? * Winnie the Pooh: Why yes there is Kessie. It's right here. Mr. Narrator? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: At your service my dear Pooh. (opens the book) Category:Transcripts